


瘾

by acenoanada



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 不算拉郎吧但我也不知道为什么我想写这对，旧多和月山的故事。是和修旧多宗太但我习惯用旧多二福。在瞎写，写的时候脑子一片混乱啊啊啊啊啊好乱我都不敢去修。
Relationships: Furuta Nimura/Tsukiyama Shuu





	1. Chapter 1

安定区没有喰种不知道美食家和暴食狂不合的，但也没有喰种知道美食家和暴食狂的青梅竹马之间的关系。

* * *

月山习和神代利世向来不和，开玩笑！那种暴食女根本不懂如何品尝美食！她吃东西总是囫囵吞枣，这是月山习看不惯神代利世的原因，并且作为月山集团的少爷，他从小就被教育要优雅，无论是日常还是捕获人类时，而神代利世在进食时与优雅这个词不沾半点关系，而神代利世看月山习也正好不顺，这就导致了二人之间的矛盾不断恶化。  
处于ccg对他的青梅神代利世异常关注的旧多二福在知道神代利世讨厌月山习之后好奇得很，他想看看到底是什么样的人能让神代利世讨厌到连他都可以轻易刺探出来。只不过他没料到这一好奇就把自己也搭了进去。  
之前也说过了，月山习是个少爷，一举一动都带着贵族的优雅气质，再配上那副好皮囊和精湛的演技，学校里喜欢他的人男女都有，喰种中也是不少，旧多二福没想到看他的那一眼让自己也成为了那些喜欢月山习的喰种中的一个。  
确认过自己对月山习的心动之后，旧多二福想将心中所有因为月山习而迸发出的黑暗想法切实的用在那罪魁祸首的身上，他也这么行动了。  
他与小少爷之间的不同大抵是实力，因此很轻易地拐走了小少爷又没让小少爷家中起疑心，旧多二福抱着睡得正熟的小少爷，高兴的哼起了歌。他把月山习带到自己家中，提前给他注射了足量的rc抑制剂和少量的肌肉松弛剂，找好之后会用到的东西之后坐在他旁边安然的等着他醒来。  
月山习睁眼便是雪白的天花板，他坐起身发现这是不属于自己的房间，房间里只有一张床和一个柜子，单调的很，而自己的身边正坐着一个男人，他正微笑着看着自己。“你是谁？”月山习警惕的问道，问完他尝试放出赫子，但没有做到。“我是旧多二福。”旧多二福边回答着边从柜子中翻出一个柱状物品，月山习在看清它的时候脸都绿了，他隐隐的觉得，这个叫旧多二福的男人怕是想侵犯他。  
“我劝你最好不要这么做，不然之后你一定会死的很难看。”月山习好心提醒道，“我肯定会让你生不如死的。”他并不知道“旧多二福”是谁，但如果告诉他“和修旧多宗太”这个名字他就会尝试着选用另一种方法威胁旧多二福，可没有如果，月山习并不知道眼前的喰种实力比自己强的多得多，也不知道眼前喰种的真实身份。  
“小少爷看来知道我的身份啦?”旧多二福极有兴趣的看着月山习难看的脸色，他猜月山习会把自己往喰种方面想而不是ccg，嘛，他真的是喰种也没错。  
“之前去安定区并没听说过你，MM也没有，你是哪来的喰种?”月山习边说话边不动声色的往远离旧多二福的方向慢慢移动，他在赌旧多二福给他注射的rc抑制剂量不够，他赌输了。  
旧多二福拉着他的脚腕把他重新拉过来，明明是在笑着眼中却无半点笑意，“我也劝劝你，不要试图远离我或者是逃走，你做不到。”月山习不再说话了。肌肉松弛剂的药效在此时显了出来，他脸色更难看了，“你还给我注射了肌肉松弛剂?”  
“是啊，小少爷真聪明呢。”旧多二福知道在月山习身上的药已经完全发挥了它的作用，于是起身从柜子中拿出了排在首列的按摩棒和润滑油。  
因为松弛剂，月山习从未被探索过的后穴也稍微松软了些，再加上旧多二福本就没有想仔细做好前戏，被拿出来的那根按摩棒很快就插入了月山习的后穴。  
“我啊，一直很奇怪调教所的人进去就先下春药再调教，”旧多二福边说着边抽插着在月山习后穴塞着的按摩棒，月山习紧咬着牙抑制住呻吟声，他不知道旧多二福突然提起这个是为什么。  
“明明把人操开了再下春药不是更好吗？已经尝过的美味是再怎么也忘不掉的吧，习?”旧多二福笑了起来，他用另一只手隔着手套逗弄着月山习的乳头，月山习猛地瞪大眼睛不可置信的盯着旧多二福，旧多二福又笑了，“和聪明人说话就是舒服呢。”  
月山习在双层刺激下达到了高潮，旧多二福拔出按摩棒将自己的阴茎对准还未闭合住的穴口插了进去。月山习发出了声呜咽，明明他还处于不应期，他的身体因此剧烈的颤抖着，旧多二福并未顾及他的感受，他只是狠狠地往里操着，柱部摩擦过前列腺给月山习带来了快感，但这还不够，他的双腿不由自主的缠住旧多二福的腰企图得到更多的快感，他能感觉到自己的身体深处似乎被打开了，他能感觉到旧多二福埋在他身体里的阴茎上的青筋，他的感觉在旧多二福顶到更深处的时候尽数变成空白。  
月山习半张着嘴，涎水顺着嘴角留下，他顾不上了，旧多二福在发现顶到深处时后穴整个缩紧之后就明白了那里就是月山习的敏感带，他于是不再追求往更里面去，而是每次都狠狠地顶向敏感带，源源不断的剧烈快感让月山习应接不暇，偏偏他的双手在此时被旧多二福用领带绑住，身前已经蓄势待发的阴茎得不到抚慰，只能流出一股又一股的前列腺液。  
“我想射……呜哈……旧、旧多……”月山习现在脑子里可没什么不服输了，他只想射出来，他扭着腰求旧多二福给他抚慰。“我想把习变成只要含住我的阴茎就能尖叫着高潮的独属于我的喰种呢，”旧多二福不理会月山习的哀求，“所以习还要继续努力，就从现在开始，要先学会只用后面就高潮哦。”  
月山习摇头呜咽着，要他第一次被操就用后面高潮实在是太难了，他迷迷糊糊的在脑中搜寻着自己曾看过的性教育片中的女人是如何求饶的，只要能射出来怎样都可以，“先生！先生……求你了……”  
“先生?”旧多二福停下了动作，冷冰冰的盯着月山习，“你在喊谁？”月山习茫然的看着旧多二福，“在、在喊你。”这句话颇有委屈的意味，他明明按照那些教育片里面的做了，不仅没得到抚慰连原有都快感也没了。  
“继续喊，喊的好的话我用手让你射一次也说不定。”旧多二福笑了起来，他的语气温柔至极，可身下动作又猛烈了起来。月山习于是开始乱喊起来，“先生……啊……呜、哥哥……主……主人！让我——”他话没说完直接因为高潮失了声，泪蒙住了他的眼睛，但他听到了身上人的一声轻笑。  
月山习已经被操开了，旧多二福达到了自己的目的，接下来便只专注于射出来，毕竟他之后还有正事要干。  
月山习在旧多二福射在他体内之后又凭借后面高潮了一次，他浑身是汗，软踏踏的趴在床上昏昏欲睡。“看来习是忘了我最开始说什么了呢。”旧多二福拉着月山习到他身边强迫他把自己阴茎上的体液和精液舔干净，月山习听到之后显然想了起来，浑身发颤，他此时又恢复了些理智，于是想趁机咬一嘴，可他没来得及，旧多二福的经验比他多的多，不难防他。  
于是他整个人被狠狠地摔到床上，旧多二福拉好裤链起身去拿自己早就备好的药。  
“本是想给你喝一半的，既然还这么有力气那就全喝下去吧。”旧多二福眯了眯眼，脸上没有半点表情，他在给月山习喂下药之后便整了整自己的衣服离开了房间，现在时间正好，他可以去喝个下午茶，旧多二福完全将离开前房间内月山习的呜咽抛之脑后。  
旧多二福没给月山习留下任何玩具以纾解自己的情欲，月山习只好忍耐下去——他的双手还被禁锢着，凭借被注射了rc抑制剂以及被下药的自己很难挣脱，他刚刚才接受过猛烈的性爱，此时后穴饥渴的收缩着，分泌着肠液渴望着有什么粗大的东西狠狠地贯穿自己，就像刚刚旧多对他做的那样。  
从小腹升起的欲火正熊熊燃烧着，好像要将他燃尽一般，月山习难耐的夹紧双腿，在呜咽声中喊叫着旧多的名字，他昏昏沉沉的，刚刚好不容易清醒些的大脑也重新乱的迷糊，他开始埋怨起旧多为什么还不来，这是真正的度秒如年。  
旧多二福回来的时候已经是十分钟之后，虽说想要调教下月山习，但时间也得控制好，毕竟他可是没给月山习任何玩具，撑过十分钟已经很棒了。“旧多……”月山习求救似的看向旧多二福，旧多二福再次坐在他身边，笑着看着他，“想要我做什么呢，习?”  
月山习犹豫了一瞬，身体各处传来的瘙痒让他实在无法再忍下去，只好垂下眼去不看旧多二福，抽抽噎噎的说，“操我。”“看着我嘛小少爷。”旧多二福强硬的抬起月山习的下巴，故作疑惑的问他，“小少爷难道没有被人教过怎么请求人吗？”  
“求你，求你操我！”兴许是因为说过一次，再说出来月山习也没有那么羞耻了，但眼睛仍然不敢注视着旧多二福，旧多二福整个人抖了起来，月山习抬眼看他，他在笑，脸上似乎是满足的表情。  
旧多二福答应了月山习的请求，但不是他自己，他把地上的按摩棒捡起来重新插入月山习的后穴，甚至这次还特意从柜子中拿了跳蛋绑在月山习的阴茎上。  
按摩棒开了最高的震动模式，跳蛋也被调到最高，月山习不住地喘息着，很快就射了出来，可玩具没有停止，月山习被迫延长高潮时间，旧多二福于是又出去了。 月山习突然痛恨自己身为喰种，如果不是身为喰种就不会有超于常人的体力，就不会现在明明被情欲折磨到想昏过去也不能了，他又开始想起旧多二福，他一定要杀了旧多二福。  
被记恨上的旧多二福目前正在商店买速食便当，他这一买就买了半个小时，喰种的身体机能到底比人类的好，旧多二福打开房间看的时候月山习的眼中还充满着杀意，这比他曾调教过人类或是喰种都好上几分。

“混蛋……”月山习几乎是用尽全部的力气才完整的说出这两个字，旧多二福倚在门边，语气十分悠闲的问道，“你是想让我操你呢还是这种玩具操你呢，习?”  
“你……”月山习断然选择了旧多二福，他可不想自始至终被玩具玩到高潮一次又一次，虽说想杀了旧多二福，但他的技术是挺好，况且现在脸色很正常，自己也没有顶撞他——他不认为一句混蛋就会戳到旧多二福的伤心处，应该不会再重重的玩弄自己。  
他又错了。  
旧多二福搂着月山习的腰把他抱起来又强行压到最深处，月山习不住的喘息，手指紧紧的扣着旧多二福的西装，旧多二福停下动作之后月山习就自己小幅度的磨蹭着，渴望能因此得到一些快感，他不知道旧多二福为什么停下动作，但他并没有损失，他就相当于得到了一个有体温的能满足他的按摩棒。  
旧多二福是想腾出手来按着他的头吻他，这是他们之间的第一个接吻，由自己掌握的性爱加上春药的药性已经挥发过大半，月山习恢复了不少理智，他借此狠狠地咬了旧多二福的舌头。  
月山习在将旧多二福的舌头咬出血之后觉得自己应该是被操傻了，明明自尊心什么的在这场性爱中出现是极其可怕的事情，但他咬着旧多二福的力道丝毫未减。  
臀部被狠狠地拍了一巴掌，月山习愣了一下，旧多二福立马就结束了这个吻。后背冒出的尾赫紧紧的缠住了月山习的脖子，给他足够的挣扎与痛苦时间，旧多二福的眼中又没有笑意了，他亲密的搂着月山习，说出的话却冰冷至极，“靠着自己的后面高潮了就让你呼吸。”  
双手的束缚自始至终没有松开，月山习边痛苦着边抬起自己的身体坐下去，即将窒息所带来的一丝恐惧和身体机能的快速加剧让月山习感觉身体任何一处都灼热起来了，他不断的积累着快感，却无法达到那个可以让自己高潮的点。  
就算是喰种也是有限制的，不可能不会窒息，月山习浑身发颤，身体本能的恐惧让他双眼迷蒙，他努力的坐起身，已经没有力气了，只能随着重力往下坠，是错觉吗？月山习在一片痛苦之中想道，感觉这次进的比任何一次都要深，他的大脑已经思考不了任何东西了，此时他的眼前阵阵发黑，好一点的是终于高潮了，旧多二福依言撤回了尾赫，月山习无力的趴在了旧多二福的身上，他还没缓过来。

“夹的可真紧。”旧多二福抱住了月山习，下身律动起来，月山习第二次被延长高潮，旧多二福射出来的时候他眼中的杀意已经消散了，只看得见情欲和迷茫。  
旧多二福不指望一次就让月山习成为独属于自己的小少爷，但他敢肯定，这样激烈的性爱小少爷从没经历过，想必月山习的身体已经适应过了这种程度的性爱，甚至到时候还会食髓知味。  
旧多二福是个想一出是一出的人，他去买便当时的想法与现在的想法完全不同，便当白买了。  
旧多二福趁着给月山习洗干净睡着之后的时间悄悄的离开了，离开前他在月山习的额头上落下一吻，“再会，小少爷。”


	2. 瘾(后续)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说起来你可能不信我写前面那么多只是想写后面的一个小片段。

身穿绿色校服的小少爷熟练的坐在旧多二福的腿上，他的紫发有些轻轻的掠过了旧多二福的脸，带来一丝痒意，“旧多，来做吧。”  
“真拿你没办法啊，小少爷。”旧多二福笑了笑，眼中满是温柔。  
(有时间接着往下写，想给看的不同点是前面旧多的眼里没温柔因为那个时候他们俩算是强女干关系旧多不愿意这样——他习惯掌控而不是先让被掌控者发现最先掉坑里的是自己，但是后来月山总是忘不了他的第一次所以想办法找到了旧多然后做的时间多了确立了关系就这样)


End file.
